


The NotSoGraceful Brigadier General

by Ellie5192



Series: The NotSo Series [5]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie5192/pseuds/Ellie5192
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of why exactly that new linen needed washing. Companion piece to The NotSoSubtle Best Friend. One-shot S/J. Sam/Teal'c friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The NotSoGraceful Brigadier General

The story of why exactly that new linen needed washing. 

 _The NotSoGraceful Brigadier General..._

 _-0-0-0-_

Brigadier General Jack O'Neill has a softy side.

Not just with children or dogs or Daniel (when he's going off on a tangent).

No, he has an authentic, genuine, bona fide soft side, and Samantha Carter just can't help but gloat a little when she reveals to her friend and confidant that she brought it out of him without even trying.

This, of course, while she's mocking said General for being so clumsy when he's trying to be romantic.

And, as any good friend would, Teal'c cracks a wide grin when she tells him the story of just  _why_ that brand-new sheet set needed washing only a few short days after being put on the bed.

And when Teal'c asks the reason behind drinking juice and coffee in the bedroom instead of in the kitchen, Sam can only shrug her shoulders and agree that, yes, breakfast in bed does tend to be more problematic than romantic, particularly when the beverages get spilled all over the new linen.

And the new girlfriend.

Needless to say, as they're walking up to the deck to eat Jack's steaks and inform Daniel of the new relationship, Teal'c gives her some sound advice.

The kitchen, he reasons, has the cooking appliances in it for a reason, and the bedroom has a bed in it for a completely different reason altogether. And only when  _very particular_ ingredients are being used should one ever be confused for the other.

Sam's inclined to agree, if only to get the mental image of Teal'c holding whipped cream out of her head.


End file.
